<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hal and Helen by rymac0513</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983516">Hal and Helen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymac0513/pseuds/rymac0513'>rymac0513</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Lantern (Comics), Spectre (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Family, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymac0513/pseuds/rymac0513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even to the all-powerful Spectre, an eight-year-old girl could be a handful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hal and Helen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hal Jordan loved his niece Helen more than anyone in Creation, but even to the all-powerful Spectre, she could be a handful sometimes, but as her guardian, he knew he had a responsibility to look after her.<br/>
Hal had also done many things to make Helen’s life as fun as possible when there was no one else her age around. He conjured Oz from scratch and let Helen live out the story, took her through space, and was even planning her birthday party with the Justice League, but there were some things not even Hal Jordan would do.<br/>
“Pleeeeeeaase?” Helen begged.<br/>
“No,” Hal said sternly, not rising from his throne.<br/>
“Come onnnnnnnnnnnnn,” Helen whined.<br/>
“No,” Hal said, patience beginning to wear thin.<br/>
“Why not?” Helen asked.<br/>
“Because it’s embarrassing,” Hal said.<br/>
“I won’t tell anyone,” Helen promised.<br/>
Hal sighed, even the strongest will in the universe could be broken by a cute little girl.<br/>
“Fine,” Hal grumbled, “But do not speak of this to a soul, you understand?”<br/>
Helen beamed that beam Hal loved so dearly and nodded excitedly.<br/>
Hal stood up from his throne and walked down to the flat area of the fortress’s ground floor.<br/>
Waving his hand, Helen’s pink nightgown turned into a regal dress fit for a queen, and Materna Minxx, Helen’s teacher, and Abin Sur, Hal’s predecessor as Green Lantern and ghostly compatriot appeared.<br/>
“Mr. Jordan, what is the meaning of this?” Materna berated, unappreciative of Hal simply taking her from one place to the next.<br/>
“Helen wanted the four of us to play dress up,” Hal explained.<br/>
Materna’s scowl deepened and Abin raised an eyebrow.<br/>
A short time later, after Hal had conjured a box of clothes and a royal castle, Helen was playing a queen, Abin was a knight, Materna was a princess, and Hal? Hal was a court jester.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>